


The Losers Club - The Football Game

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: Life and Times of the Losers Club [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Partial Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: The Losers get together for a football game and get ready to head to the Hanlon Farm to lend a hand.





	The Losers Club - The Football Game

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes us back in time to 1992 when the Losers are sophomores in high school.

Tuesday October 1992

“You just gotta blow harder Stan.” Eddie quipped as he carefully removed his flute from its case.

Stan threw him an angry glare over the top of his tenor sax. With the reed in his mouth he slurred to Eddie, “Ya know Eddie, Richie is rubbing off on you. Or is that rubbing one off on you?”

Holding a hand to his chest, “Do you kiss Mike with that mouth?” Eddie stage whispered.

His cheeks flaring a rosy shade he turned and quickly continued putting his sax together.

Feeling that maybe he had pushed Stan too far about his new relationship. Eddie reached a hand out and put it on Stan’s shoulder. “Stan I’m..”

“Nah it’s ok.” Stan cut Eddie off. “Let’s get the hell outta here. I don’t want Mr. Harris to give us grief about being the last ones on the field.”

“Yeah he gave Jimmy hell last Thursday about being late to rehearsal. I know we have a competition coming up but I think we’re ready.” Eddie said desperately trying to erase the last minute or so and get things back to normal. He snapped his case shut and gently placed it against his locker then kicked his backpack on top of it. Stan’s case was so big it simply sat at the foot of his locker.  Stan looked at Eddie and gave him a hurry up look and walked out the door.

Eddie hurried to catch up with Stan's longer stride and placed a hand on his elbow. “Stan, you know I was just kidding before. Right?” He apologized uncharacteristically. But he was genuinely worried he’d hurt Stan’s feelings.

Stan smiled around his reed, “S'ok Eddie. It's all still a bit new and neither one of us has come out yet to anyone other than the Losers soo… “ He let the implication trail off.

Eddie nods and recalls how hard it had initially been for him and Rich, OK mainly him, at school when they had come out. Richie getting on one knee and asking him out on a date in the middle of the cafeteria. Why he loved that dope he may never know, but love him he did.

They both continued walking down the path that lead past the football field. Stan searched the field. He was looking for number 77. If he saw 56 that would be ok, but he really wanted to see 77.

“Is he down there?” Eddie asked as he also scanned the field for the two sets of numbers. “Oh there’s Ben.” Pointing at number 56. Then more scanning and walking. The band had to use the JV football field when varsity football was practicing and it was a bit of a walk. “Where’s Mike? Do you see him?  Damn this walk is far. Stan I hate that we have to fight the damn football team for the field. We need the practice as well.”

“Yeah I know, the hashmarks just don’t quite line up on the JV field. I almost got my damn skull cracked last week by Jenny’s sabre. She fucking tossed it lopsided as usual and it literally flew down the side of me and almost crashed into my... THERE HE IS.” Stan interrupted himself with an audible sigh and came to a complete stop. He also grabbed Eddie’s shirt and pointed.

Eddie giggled at the abrupt change in Stan’s entire demeanor and nodded.

On the field 77 had just been handed off the ball, broke through a hole made by 56 and was now running to beat the devil down the field. Dodging tackles and gaining yardage by the second until he made it to the end zone. Stan and Eddie were standing close to that end of the field as they made their way to the JV field, Mike saw them, spiked the ball, pointed at them, did a victory dance, and then made heartbeat motions at Stan. Stan’s smile grew exponentially, then he blushed and subtly pointed to his heart and then pointed to Mike on the field.

None of the Losers could figure out how the two quietest and supposedly gentlest among them had gone out for and gotten spots on Derry High School's varsity football team since their freshman year. It could only have been their size. Ben had used his hate for the coach to turn fat to muscle and prove he could be a great player. Mike, well he had always been the big farmboy and terribly fast and agile on top of it all, perfect running back material.

Actually ever since they had emerged from the tunnels and Bowers had taken the fall for all the murders, doing hard time up at Shawshank, things had been pretty rosie for the Losers. The old bullies had lost their nerve and the Losers had flourished with their welcome departure.

Stan heard a low chuckle and turned to see Eddie grinning from ear to ear. “You’ve both got it bad Stanny.”  Eddie grinned at Stan. “I like seeing that dopey look on your face.”

“Fuck off Eds, you’re starting to sound like that man of yours.” Stan said with no malice and a smile of his own forming and a dusting of red across his cheeks. Eddie simply his shakes head and mumbles something about nails and heads.

Stan and Mike had only been dating since that summer. Mike had asked him over to the farm to come look at some bird that had made a nest in his old oak tree. It had been a sham. He had just wanted to get Stan over so he could ask him out. It was sweet how Mike had asked him. Mike had been so nervous but he really didn’t have much to worry about. Ever since Mike had put his arm around Stan’s shoulder outside Neibolt, Stan had slowly been falling in love. Only the Losers knew they were a couple. They had to, they were all in each other’s business all the time. It was like a community plague. If you were a Loser guaranteed within hours or a day the others knew what was happening with you. Bev knew within the hour after Richie had confided in Stan that he liked Eddie and planned to ask him out the next day to homecoming. Eddie knew when Bill and Audra had spent some time together after school talking. No one could explain that one. That sort of thing.

Stan sighed softly. “Yeah still. We plan to come out to our parents soon. I think my parents would be ok with it, I think. Mike’s parents seem cool so he wants to. I just worry about his dad.” Stan admitted with some worry. “Mr. Hanlon makes Mikey look like you when they stand next to each other.” Stan confessed.

“Hey it’ll be ok Stan. Don’t worry Mike’s dad may look big and mean but he’s never really been mean to any of us. Hell they haven’t said anything about Rich and I. OK.” Eddie said trying to comfort Stan.

They both waved at Mike and now Ben who had joined Mike in the endzone and kept walking to the other field.

A small smile crept across his face and he blushed slightly, “Come on let’s get to the JV field we can talk to him later. Where’s Rich? Rehearsal or is he with Bev?”

Eddie shook his head, “I think he’s hanging out with Bev and Bill. Rehearsal for the play isn’t until next week. She wants him to take pictures of the game this Friday.”

“Oh lord. She’s going to trust that fool with a camera? You know there will only be pictures of you.” Stan laughed and poked Eddie with the bell of his sax.

Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded. “She already made him promise not to take pictures of JUST me. She said that there had better be photos of all the band, the football team and spectators on that roll of film.” But the idea of photos of him in the school newspaper made Eddie blush.

Fall was having its effects on the weather. There were wispy clouds in the sky and a cool breeze blowing up. Leaves were changing color and Stan and Eddie were walking through the tree duff on their way to the field. Crunching them under their feet as they walked.  When they got to the field, the other members of the band were completing setup.

Mike stood watching Stan walk towards the JV field with a dopey smile on his face luckily hidden behind his face mask and his thoughts a million miles away. He probably would have stayed that way if Ben hadn’t shoved his shoulder, “Mikey… hello Mike. Gotta go play some football.” He said laughing.

Mike shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah Haystack. Sorry. I was..”

“Yeah I know where you were. It’s cool. Come on back before coach gives us shit for staring at the “band geeks”. If that backwards fool only knew.” Ben said as they made their way back to the 30 yard line for the kick off return.

Sometime during football practice a small crowd had gathered to watch. On one 30 yard line were some of the cheerleaders rooting for their boyfriends and friends on the field. On the other 30 yard line were three people lounging across two sets of benches hooting and hollering for numbers 77 and 56.

“Hey are we going to watch Haystack and Homeschool all afternoon? I’ve got some Spaghetti making sweet music behind these fucking hard ass stands.” Richie asked with his usual flare and began to dramatically massaging his butt. All the while visualizing Eddie’s lips that always got red from his flute playing.

“Let’s just watch Ben and Mike a bit longer. Then you can go drool over Eddie. You know that Mr. Harris hates it when you whoop for Eddie on the sidelines, when they should be concentrating on their rehearsal.” Bev said from her spot between Richie and Bill. She was resting her head on Richie’s shoulder and had her legs draped across Bill's legs.

“Harris is just jealous. Eds is the best flute player in his row and I have ears only for him.” Richie stated matter of factly.

“S-s-s section Rich, learn the l-l-l lingo. And I-I-I’m sure Stan would love to know that you don’t care how he sounds.” Bill corrected.

“Pfffft on Stanislaus. He’s got his own man to pay him compliments now. Hell, his man is on the football team, just like Molly’s.” He says poking Bev in the top of her head. Who promptly flips him off without taking her eyes off the field.

“My bowl of spaghetti is an artist.” Richie says with pride. Then glances over his shoulder to the JV field where he can hear the band practicing. “Ok, if we have to keep watching Mike and Benny can we at least go to the top of the bleachers so I can holler at Eds from on high?”

Bill and Bev exchange looks with one another and sigh in unison. “Yes go on ya big baby. We’ll catch up.” Bev has barely moved her head and Richie is up and running up the bleachers at breakneck speed to the top seats.

Bill laughs along with Bev at Richie. “I’m sure he never r-r-r ran up the b-b-b bleachers in PE like that.” Bill quips.

“Well Eddie was never at the top. Maybe they should have used that to motivate his stupid ass to work out more.” Bev notes correctly. “Look at him. Geezus. RICHIE STOP YELLING EDDIE’S NAME. YOU’RE GOING TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE!” Bev yells up the bleachers at Richie, adding to the noise. Who promptly turns around and gives her a thumbs up and promptly flips her off. “Asshole,” she mumbles absently to herself. “Come on Billy, let’s go up and get that dumb fucker under control.”

As they make their way to the top of the bleachers Bev starts to grill Bill. “Soooooo where’s Audra?” Bev asks no so subtly and gives Bill a sidelong glance. She notices the blush creep across his face that has nothing to do with the weather or the walk up the stands.

To his credit Bill simply says matter of factly, “You know d-damn well she’s tutoring right now. So why ask.” His stutter has been lessening since their ceremony after emerging from the sewers.

All of the Loser’s liked Audra, she fit right in with the other Losers, sassy but loving. She was also a great match for Bill. She complimented his quiet strength with her own calmness. It didn’t hurt that they adored each other. They were the last of the Losers to find a companion, making lucky number seven, infinity standing up, an eight.

“No need to get all touchy. I was just curious why she wasn’t out here with the rest of us luantics.”  Bev responded and promptly yelled a Richie again to keep it down.

By this time they had joined Richie at the top of the stands. Richie was leaning against the top rail avidly listening to the band as they went through their warm up routine and drills. Bill and Beverly settled on the new bleachers, watching Mike and Ben and Richie watching Eddie and well mainly Eddie and occasionally Stan. Soon Audra would join them and they would be complete. This was their routine during the football and marching band season. Half the Losers involved in activities the others watching or cheering them on. None of them could think of life in any other way. They supported each other and that was that.

While still leaning over the railing and watching the band Richie began, “So we all still on to head over to Mikey’s place this Saturday to help out?”

“Y-y-yeah that’s still the plan. Mike’s d-d-dad promised that we could all stay and h-have a bonfire, sleepover afterwards. S-s-should be fun.” Bill stated.

“Hard sweaty work, but yeah, should be fun. Is Audra coming?” Richie asked innocently. Beverly snorted and got playfully elbowed by Bill.

“N-n-no she has to go to visit her aunt or some s-s-shit like that. We’re both pretty pissed about it. At least she will be at the game on Friday. Don’t forget to bring a change of clothes. W-w-we’ll talk more tomorrow.

After an hour or so of sitting and talking football practice ended and Mike and Ben made their way to the stands. They were initially greeted by the cheerleaders whom they spoke to but moved on from to the other 30 yard line. They both were walked to the top of the bleachers.

Mike gave Bill and Bev and quick hug, dropped his equipment with them and walked up to stand next to Richie. Whom he put his arm around. “So where are they at? Don’t tell me you don’t know Rich.”

“Hells yeah Mikey. Spagheds is over there on the left looking cute as hell and Stanislaus is there near the back lugging that huge ass sax of his.” Richie pointed them out to Mike.

“They’re looking good tonight.” Mike agreed nudging Richie’s shoulder. “They should get credit as a sport look at how hard they work.”

When he was close enough Ben dropped his gear and Bev jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him, giving him a big kiss.

“Hey babe. How ya doin’?” Ben asked.

“Fine, just keeping Trashy and Big Billy company until their people get here.” she responded and she got down from around Ben. “You both looked great out there today. Haven doesn’t stand a chance Friday.”

“BIlly!” A voice called from the base of the bleachers.

“Come on up Audra.” Bill made his way down the stairs to meet her. When he got to her, he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss. “How was your t-t-turtoring?”

Audra sighed into his shoulder then pulled away, “I swear that boy will not graduate. He just doesn’t seem to want to learn.”

They held hands and began to walk up the steps to the other Losers. “He’s dense. I’ve had run ins with him and you’re right, he won’t graduate. So don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah I know but my performance is based on his success.”  Audra moaned.

Bill hugged her again and whispered into her neck, “You’ll do fine. Don’t worry.”

They joined the others watching the band from the top of the stands.

* * *

 

The non-band Losers wait for band to file off the field in their twos and make their way back to the band room. They all stand around outside the band room waiting for Eddie and Stan to put their instruments away and come back out. By the time they do, dusk had settled and they all get ready to walk home. They walk as a group, the Losers had learned the lessons from the Summer of ‘87 and they rarely went anywhere alone in Derry, old habits die hard.

“OK Eds see you tomorrow.” Richie said as he pulled Eddie into a hug and pecked on the lips he then whispers in his ear, “I’ll call later.”

Into Richie’s shoulder Eddie, mumbled, ‘OK. Love ya. No midnight visits tonight. I need my sleep and so do you.”

“Fine.” Richie replied petulantly.

Bill was also giving Audra a goodbye hug and kiss. “I’ll call you later.” Audra said.

“That’s f-f-fine. Mom or dad won’t care. We can talk for hours” Bill admitted.

At this point Stan, Mike, and Richie broke off and go towards their block, Bev, Ben, Audra to the Old Cape and Broadway and Eddie and Bill toward Jackson and Witcham.

After waving goodbye to the others Mike took Stan’s hand in his and smiled at him.

After a few minutes of walking silently Mike breaks it by saying, “You sounded great tonight.” Mike he says by leaning over and stage whispering to Stan.

That earned a light flush that ran from Stan’s cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Thanks, practice helps.” He then pauses and lightly squeezes Mike’s hand. “You were amazing tonight on the field. Haven is going to get clobbered.”

“I couldn’t do it without Haystack and the other guys. Benny is damn good at punching a hole through the line.” Mike then leans over and shoulder bumps Stan, who returns the bump. They lock eyes and then smile at each other.

“Geezus fucking christ.” Richie snaps from behind them, where he has been walking since they all split up. “Is this what Eds and I looked like when we started dating? Cause if it was how the fuck did you all deal with us?”

“Honestly, I don’t know Richard. Because you were at my house all the damned time with Eddie this, and Eddie that. Practically in tears because he hadn’t answered the last note you dropped in his locker” Stan snaps at Richie.

“Stan, sweetie, that’s a bit harsh. True, but harsh. Richie didn’t mean it like that.” Mike says trying to soothe Stan who is gearing up for another argument with Richie. He pulls Stan into a side hug and looks pleadingly at Richie. Which earns him an eye roll from Richie.

“Ouch Stanislaus, ouch. Listen to Mikey. It was a joke. I know what I was like. I am self aware you know.” Richie puts his hands up in a calming motion. Knowing full well that if he tells Stan to calm down or relax the exact opposite would happen. “What I mean is that you two are as cute as Eds I were at the beginning. So you I know that you both really do like each other.”

Stan shakes his head to clear it. “God dammit Richie why can’t you give me a good fight anymore? Eddie has made you soft.” Stan lets go of Mike’s hand and pulls Richie into a hug. “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

Richie hugs him back and tell them, “Actually Eddie makes me hard.”

Stan shoves him away, “You filthy pig. How does Eddie take you. Wait don’t answer that.” This causes the three of them to break up into laughter.

The three of them continue to talk and tease each other as they make their way to their homes. Mike is going Stan’s house and is going to either get a ride from one of Stan’s parents or his dad would come out and fetch him at the Uris household.

* * *

Friday, October 1992 - During the Football game

“How many rolls of film have you gone through so far?” Bev asks Richie at base of the stands.

They could get good photos of the band, football team and the cheerleaders from this location.

“Keep your skirt on Molls.” Richie said affecting a New Jersey accent. “Two rolls so far. I still have two left.”

“They aren’t all of Eddie are they? You promised.” She says giving him a glare.

“Eds may be centerfold material babes but I sure as hell wouldn’t share those with the entire school. He would murder me in my sleep. I’ve spread the photo love around. I’ve got pictures of everyone so far. Fuck even that ugly ass Greta.” He said with a note of disgust pointing with his thumb in her general direction. “I should get combat pay to take pictures of that bitch and her coven of friends.”

Beverly walks over and gives him a hug. “Sorry Rich. You didn’t have to do that. I can’t give you combat pay but I’ll make sure you get copies of the best one of Eddie.”

“Fuck if that’s the case I’ll go back and take more pictures of her, if the camera can take the strain. I want those as 8 X 10 glossies for personal… research.” he laughed lecherously.

“Beep Beep Rich. Shit, now I have that in my head. Jesus fuck. Go take some more before I call the cops.” She shooed him on and turned to look up into the stands. She could see Stan, Eddie, Bill and Audra sitting as close to one another as Mr Harris would allow. He actually had caution tape running from the top to the bottom of the bleachers. Even with that in between them they were watching the game avidly. As she predicted Haven High was getting their asses handed to them by Ben and Co.

After each touchdown the entire band would play the school’s fight song. After each goal that Mike made, and he made quite a few that evening, he would stop and point at the band, who would then start playing the fight song even before the 1 point conversion was made. Well everyone in the audience thought it was the band the Losers all knew they were pointing at Stan. In fact after the second time Mike pointed several members of the low reeds section looked right at Stan, Eddie, and Bill and Audra on their side of the caution tape. To their credit they turned and looked around looking for the people Mike was pointing at.

Mike and Ben were having the times of their lives. It’s really hard to be down when you are not just winning but kicking the living hell out of the other team. What made it even better was that when they weren’t playing they could see and wave at Stan and Bev. Not often enough to get in trouble but enough to raise their spirits.

When Mike made his 6th touchdown, before Mike had a chance to turn and point, Stan was on his feet and yelled, “GO MIKEY!” at the top of his lungs. He immediately put his hand over his mouth. Eddie, Bill, and Audra quickly exchanged looks then jumped to their feet and also yelled. Then the band followed suit. Eddie leaned over and quietly said to Stan, “Well hopefully we covered that, otherwise the cat may be out of the bag.”

As an answer all Eddie could hear was Stan whispering over and over, “ShitshitshitShitshitshit” and tear forming in his eyes.

Eddie patted his shoulder and told him not to worry that no one seemed to notice. “Don’t cry Stanny. I think it just went unnoticed.”

“Shit...okokok.” Stan fervently hoped that everyone just took it as him being excited by the game.

Unbeknownst to anyone Richie just so happened to be at the base of the bleachers, getting ready to take a picture of Eddie and the others,  when Stan stood up and yelled. Richie was quick and got the picture. He would tell Bev later to not share that print with anyone else he wanted to make it a present for Stan and Mike.  

Thankfully the punishment for Haven didn’t last for hours the game finally ended with Derry on top 63 to Haven’s 3. No one mentioned his outburst to Stan. As a matter of fact it happened at least once more when Mike made his last touchdown in the 4th quarter. This time it was other people in the band. Stan was only too happy to stand up and scream his boyfriend’s name at the top of his lungs and not have anyone know.

* * *

After the game was over and everyone had changed out of their respective uniforms, and put away all their equipment the Losers met at their usual spot and walked to their separation point. Everyone was holding their significant other’s hands by this time.

“Ok so you all are going to be at my house at 7 am, right?” Mike was asking them all, still holding Stan’s hand.

He was greeted by a chorus of yeses and one no. “Sorry Audra.” Mike said.

“Don’t forget to bring a couple of changes of clothes. We will get dirty, then go for a swim, then food. Mom has already started cooking.” Mike promised them.

“O-o-Ok we’ll see you tomorrow Mikey ready to work.” Bill confirmed for the group.

“Well Mikey glad to help. Especially if I have your mom’s great food as a deal closer.” Richie said wiping his mouth.

“Just make sure she makes enough. You know how this pig can put away food.” Beverly say patting Richie’s stomach.

“Hey watch it Molly. This tummy belongs to someone else.” Richie says leering at Eddie.

“Pat away Bev. Remember I’ve been there while he’s piling the food away. It’s kinda embarrassing.” Eddie says “It’s ok sweetie I still love ya.”

“Damn Spaghetti. You’re supposed to be on my side.” Richie says mock swooning.

“Don’t worry Rich. Jessica knows your coming she is sure to make enough.” Stan said.

“Mikey, man I love your mom. She knows how to feed a growing boy.” Richie says punching Mikes shoulder.

“OK.” Bill interrupts. “If we want to get a-any of that great food we have to work for it and it’s getting late.”

“Thanks dad. Party pooper.” Richie says rolling his eyes. “Ok guys Billy needs to give us all a kiss on the forehead before he sends us off to bed. Line up.”

“F-fuck off Trashmouth. I’m going home. You all can do what ever but I want to have energy tomorrow.” Bill retorts.

“Ok guys see you all in the morning and thanks again.” Mike says.

The group starts to break up. But Mike and Stan hold back from the others.

“So, you’re coming to my house tonight right?” Mike asks with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah. We’ll walk to my house and then dad will give me a lift to your house. Your parent’s know I’m coming over tonight right?” Stan says with some trepidation.

“Yes. All set to go.” Mike says. “Ok then let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work falls into the World Without Pennywise AU located here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827193 and  
> is associated with the stories in that timeline.
> 
> Series this work belongs to:  
> Part 1 of the Life and Times of the Losers Club series


End file.
